fredbear_and_friends_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychological Teaser
Psychological Teaser is a playable teaser of Fredbear and Friends: A Twisted Awakening. The teaser was heavily inspired by P.T., an famous indie horror video game, and has no direct relation to the teased game. The teaser was released on May 1, 2018. Gameplay First phase The player starts in a bathroom, looking at the mirror. They are allowed to explore the big and dark house later on. After a while, a grandfather clock starts charming, and a phone from a small desk starts ringing a few seconds later. It will stop ringing the moment the player goes near the phone. Following this, more noise can be heard, meaning that the animatronics are coming into the player's house. Going back to the bathroom will cause some hallucinations and more noises. The player can then see a dead body in the bathroom, and can hear the puppet's music box. The game will become more and more glitchy, causing the game to close itself at a certain point. Second phase Restarting the game will cause a new cutscene to appear, where the player wakes up with a flashlight in front of them. Entering the door at the end of the hallway will cause the player to come back to the same room once again, but with different noises and some changes, similar to P.T. When doing this several times, the player will notice that the door gets eventually locked with a paper on it saying "Don't look back". After a while, a clock will start charming, and Twisted Freddy will jumpscare the player some time later. Third phase Just like how the second phase starts, the player wakes up in the same room. However, this time, when going through the door, the player will be placed in the middle of the forest. Multiple Twisted Foxys will go near the player, and after that, surround and jumpscare the player. Some texts will appear on the screen, telling the player to take something on the table in the living room and run with it. Fourth phase Again, the player is back in the same room. Checking the table in the living room will cause the player to notice a paper telling them to collect different artifacts. After that, the player needs to collect the fan on the kitchen table, a monitor on the dining table, a security camera near the door where the player came from before, a Freddy's hat at the corner of the living room and a mirror near the staircase by zooming in on them. After the artifacts are collected, the phone will start ringing. After going near it, the speaker will say that the player has been chosen. Going through the door when the clock struck exactly three times will get the player to the bathroom from the first phase. Fifth phase Tthe player will go through the front door (near the living room) and will see a staircase to the exit. After going through the exit, an ending cutscene will play, showing that the player has left the house, but is followed by Twisted Wolf. Team * Rarithlynx: Modeler, texturing, mapping, audio, animator. * Carnage: Programmer. * Nik: Modeler. * Khalood: Main animator. Trivia * The game has used the same sound effect in P.T. when the player goes through a door. * Coincidentally, the short form for Psychological Teaser is PT as well. It is unknown whether it was intentional or not. * The game was created in a span of one month. Category:Games